


Becoming One [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Fanart, Fandom for Australia Fanworks Auction, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Patronuses, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: An accidental bond, forced proximity and a betrothal against their will spells utter disaster for long time rivals Potter and Malfoy.But when Draco finally casts his Patronus on the morning of their wedding, they realise just how much their feelings towards each other have changed.(an illustration from We Are One by Orpheous87)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	Becoming One [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382529) by [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87). 



> Created for the @fandomforoz charity auction.  
> My winning bidder, [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/) asked for an illustration of a scene from her fic, We Are One. I was so excited to learn it was the wedding scene!!! I had great fun drawing the flowers and Patronuses, and the glowing bond!  
> Huge thanks to [chuckal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckal/) for the awesome advice on final touches and to [dragontamerdame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdame/) for introducing me to the wonder of Colour Dodge!


End file.
